


I'm Here

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I'm here, Ron. I will always be here no matter what,” Hermione whispered, in the dim light.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 11





	I'm Here

She wrapped her arms around his back, her gentle touch soothing Ron's aching muscles. Ron gave a warm smile, turning around to face the love of his life, his soulmate, his world. 

"I'm here, Ron. I will always be here no matter what," Hermione whispered, in the dim light. Ron stroked her unruly hair while together they sat in front of the fireplace, listening to each other's heartbeats. Their heartbeats in sync, Ron thanked the Lord for praising him with this beautiful goddess in his arms.


End file.
